Into Life
by Scuba
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione move in together and try to have a normal life after Hogwarts. RH
1. Roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story, nor do I own anything else you recognize. **

Hey this is my second story. All of thechapters of this story are really short so be gentle. I will have to get at least 3 reviews to put my next chapter.

Harry went into Griffindor Tower for the last time until he had to leave the school. When he got into the common room he heard someone crying. When Harry looked he saw that it was Neville. He was sitting in the old tattered armchair sobbing.

"Neville?" Harry muttered Neville looked up at Harry and continued sobbing. Then he looked back up and said "Oh Harry how are you?" Neville sobbed. "I'm fine," said Harry. But what's the matter? "I overheard Dumbledore telling Professor Flitwick that my Gran had died" Neville cried. "Um.. Neville, your Gran died 2 years ago?" Harry said plainly. "Oh said Neville, In that case, he took out a Colt 45 and chugged it, Lets party".

Then Neville ran out of the portrait hall chugging the Colt 45. Then Harry went out into the portrait hall and bumped into Ron. "Hey Ron" Harry said. "Hey Harry" Ron answered. "Um Harry I know this is awkward but, would you like to move in with us"? Ron asked "Well ok" Harry answered. Then they went to the Great Hall for their last dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh by the way Harry, me and Hermoine are getting engadged." "Oh.. said Harry. Thats nice, that would be great. Then the food appeared on the plates and they started to eat. When Harry finished eating Ron and Hermoine were already gone. So he started toward the common room. When he got to the portrait hall he saw Ron on one knee and said, "Hermoine Marie Granger would you marry me?" Ron Asked. Then Hermoine said, "Yes, Ronald J. Weasley." Then she took the ring and put it on. "So when is the wedding?" Harry interrupted. "It should be in 5 monthes." Ron said. "Ok"said Harry. I will looking forward to it. Then Harry thought "So this roomate thing wont be so bad. It will probably be a good thing if we moved in together. But where and the hell are we going to move"?

**AN: It's short, but I'll add more at a later date.**


	2. Meeting up

I do not own Harry Potter!

The next day it was time to move out. Ron, Harry, and Hermione packed up their things and headed out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept their steady pace down the corridors until they got to the staircases. They crossed the staircases easily, since they knew all of the secret stairs, and they walked down the last corridor until they all finally came to a halt.

"Do you think everyone will miss us?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know Harry." Ron replied

"Well I think they will miss us!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well I hope someone will miss us , because I want to be missed!" Ron said tearfully.

Then Ron, Harry and Hermione picked up their trunks and suitcases and headed out of the big wooden doors out into the new world.

"Where are we going to meet at after we bring our things back home?" Ron asked.

"Well before we get to where we are going to hang out at, first we are going to go see our brand new house!" Hermione replied cheerfully.

"What!" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

"Yep, I got us the house last night while you two were sleeping."

" So…., were going to meet at the hogs head then?" Harry asked.

" Yep, we will all meet there at 6:00 sharp."

" Yep." Ron and Harry ,said at the same time.

"Well see you later today." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

Harry then walked away from Ron and Hermione toward his trunk. He got out his broom , attached his trunk and cases on the back , then kicked off the ground into the sky.

Later that day at about 5:00 Harry left from the Dursleys house with his things. He told them goodbye and proceeded to get on his broom and kick off from the ground again into the air. Harry flew for about 50 minutes until he saw the hogs head sign out side of the pub.

He landed on the ground very carefully and put his broom up into his trunk again. He walked through the oak doors of the pub they called the hogs head.

Ron and Hermione were already in there posted up at the bar having a butterbeer with each other.

"Oy hey Harry." Ron said while drinking a swig of his butterbeer.

" You guys ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I guess so." Ron replied while putting down his butterbeer.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the hogs head, grabbed their brooms and took off toward their new home.

Ok, so that is chapter 2 I hope you like it.


End file.
